Cabin Fever with an Alpha
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: Originally made as a non-specific lemon but once I had a Teen Wolf marathon and I seriously shipped Allison and Derek the whole time. Might make this a whole story later. Anywho, 18 or over due to Mature Rating, and I don't claim anything except my story and the steaminess. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Derek and Allison had a intense, sexual need for each other? What if he didn't see her as an Argent, but as a female perfect for breeding? Might make a story later, don't know yet.

-}*****{-

He threw open his back door and stormed inside. He threw his jacket and keys to the counter by the door as he headed for the shower. Each step earned him a protesting squeak from his boots. He was annoyed from getting drenched by the rain, but mostly from another problem...that had seemingly followed him home.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She yelled, her voice rose above the pouring rain on the roof and the slam of the back porch door. He stopped and turned, taking in a beautiful sight: she was soaked from the rain, her dark hair had begun to curl. Her tank top now a darker shade of red. She shivered, but her eyes held fire. "You don't get to run this time."

'Well fuck me...' He held in a moan. She was down right irresistible looking like that. 'I could take her right now...' He had to hold his ground. Hell, she was in his house after all...and yelling at him.

"Seriously! What more do you want? Huh? Cause I got nothing else." He had been dodging her for a few days now. Ever since he knew he wanted her. His best friend's girl...

"You've been fucking lying to me!" Oh that mouth of hers is what got him riled the most...

"Oh yeah? Well since you're here, let's be honest. Get shit out in the open right? If you didn't want me, then why the fuck are you here?!"

That caught her off guard, and halted all the fury she had.

"What?" Her voice quieted now, and it fueled his alpha need to dominate. Her partially submitting only made it worse...

"Why be here? To yell at me? Or to explain why we've been circling each other for months!" Her eyes glared again, her cheeks flushed.

He had just realized that they were so close to each other, they were inches away. Wasn't he just by the stairs a minute ago? When did he go to her? Or her to him?

His anger came back. "Why didn't you tell me it was over?" He walked forward. She glared as she backed off a little.

"I thought you knew. You had to have known...I thought you could figure out just how much I wanted-"

He grabbed her face as he kissed her fiercely. He never knew he needed her so much as he did now. In a flash, he had her against the wall, grunting as he pinned her with his weight. His hands wove into hers as he raised them both over their heads. Her head tilted back, his teeth found her now exposed neck as she groaned at the contact. She loved it when he got rough. He knew her well, just how she liked it all: from being bitten to being punished, he knew how to make her squirm with need. He'd been playing with her for months now. Testing her, teasing her. And finally, he can have her.

"You wanted this." He growled out as he kissed her. She looked back at him, her eyes dark and hooded.

"So did you," she smiled as he kissed her roughly. His hands went under the hem of her drenched tank, his warm hands gripping her cool, rain soaked body.

"You don't get to turn back from this." He groaned as his hips ground into hers. "You've been toying with me too long." His hands rose to her perked nipples. She gasped when he twisted them a little. "You wanted this," he repeated as he picked her up, her legs immediately winding around his waist. His hands rose from her thighs up under her skirt. He could feel the lace boy shorts she had on, his fingers slipping past as his thumbs dug into the nerve on her hip that made her buck every time.

One hand rose to untie her shirt, and with a quick movement, it landed on the floor with a wet flop.

He left kisses trailing all over her breasts while her nails scored his muscular back. "I need you." He smirked as he kissed the underside of her jaw. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head to the right as he bit into her neck. "Fuck!" She yelped as he undid her bra with his free hand. He carried her over to the recliner nearby as he sat down with her straddling his hips. Grinding into him, she ran her hands through his short wet hair. She leaned down to kiss him, he feverishly met her half way. His hands on her hips, he helped her grind into his now growing bulge. Her eyes closed as she moaned.

"See what you do to me?" He kissed her cheek as his nails rose to her back, digging in slightly. It only egged her on more. "How many nights have you dreamed of this? My lips on your skin?" A nip on her breast caught her off guard. His hand slid back under her skirt, gripping her thigh as he teased her nipple with his tongue. A flick or two earned him a deep grind from her. He groaned. "Keep that up and I'm not gonna stay nice." To show he meant it, his thumb had found her clit, and rubbed her hard once. She whimpered as she twitched. A finger managed to fit between her now soaked folds, and slid inside. She bucked a little, biting her lip. He smirked, she was completely at his mercy... "Good girl,"

His fingers working like pistons, thumb rubbing while his other finger penetrated. His lips found hers again as she rode the two digits, climbing higher in her pleasure. He added another finger and curled them a bit, finding that sweet spot she loved. "Oh fuck." He sped up a little, causing her to fall over hard. Crying out, her hips dove one more time before freezing still. He loved how tight she got right after he made her orgasm.

Picking her up again, he made his way towards the back of the house. He all but threw her on the bed. She landed with a bounce. Sitting up, her eyes darkened as she watched him take off his drenched shirt, revealing a delicious set of hard abs. A little hair trailed from his belly button to the hem of his jeans where his hips also made that v-line that girls drooled over. She sat forward and reached for his belt. Slowly, she undid it. All the while, she looked up at him, and licked her lips. His dark eyes watched her every move...

When she opened his jeans and released his massive hard on, she grinned. "I'm glad it pleases you."

"It does more than that..." She licked the tip, near the slit, making him shiver. Her hand came up and she gripped him softly as she slowly began to pump up and down the shaft. The combo of her tongue and hand were quickly getting the better of him. He was losing ground on his control.

Grabbing her hands, he leaned forward onto the bed, taking her with him. Stripping the rest of her clothing off, he again used his fingers for sinful pleasures, and his nipping of any skin he could get only make her hotter.

"Baby, please," she groaned. He knew how to take her as close to the edge as he could without letting her come. He built her up, let her cool down then sent her right back up. She was completely lost to him.

When he felt his own hard member rubbing on her lower half, did he realize how surreal this was. He's wanted her for so long. Only able to imagine how she felt.

Kissing her hard, he grabbed her hips, and lined her up right with him. Instinctively, her hips bowed as her legs bent up and he grabbed one under her knee. With his other hand, he circled her clit again. Gasping, she gripped his back tightly. Then, all in one motion, he was seated to the hilt in her core. The sensation alone caused him to yell out, and earned a deep moan from her.

'Finally,' he groaned. His head lowered and rested on her shoulder as her nails scored his back. He couldn't stay still for long. He rocked his hips, gently at first, to get the delicious feel of how tight she was.

She couldn't believe it. How much he filled her, stretched her. She bit her lip, her hips bucked, showing him she needed more of him. And he gave it to her.

Stretching her leg, it rested on his shoulder as he straightened. She mewled her approval. He was a male in his prime. And that dark look he had in his eyes told her one thing: now that he had her, he was far from done with her.

Grabbing her thighs, his hips surged forward, stroking her deep. When he added rubbing her clit to the mix, she couldn't resist letting go of the pressure that had been building since she followed him inside. Crying out, she was shocked just how wet she suddenly became.

When he felt her come, he stilled. He felt how wet she suddenly was too. Reaching down, he felt it and his male ego went soaring. He made her squirt. Throwing her leg down to his side, he slid out of her. She was confused. Did she accidentally pee on him? "What are you-" she didn't get to finish. She was rolled over onto all fours and he filled her again, causing her to groan loudly.

"As sexy as that was, feeling you squirt all over me, I need you like this." He bent over her, his hands sliding up her sides and roughly grabbed her breasts. He began to thrust harder into her, and she moaned with every surge. The alpha male in him raged to the surface as his hands dug into her hips. "You love it rough like this," he gave her ass a hard slap. She cried out. "Tell," another slap. "Me." He growled out. Her ass was turning bright red, and he loved it.

"Fuck I love it. I need it." She begged. "Smack my ass!" She moaned.

'Oh hell no. She did not...' He pulled her hair roughly, causing her to whimper, he bent down. "You. Don't. Tell me. How. To please. You." He growled out every word as he bit her neck and furiously pumped into her. She screamed as she came harder than ever. Her face was even numb. When he felt her come, he thrusted, deep and hard, once and stilled, letting her tight heat shudder on his cock. And fuck, did he enjoy every second of it.

Even when she came down, he didn't let her rest. Flipping her onto her back, he drove his hips forward. She couldn't speak anymore her voice was so hoarse.

"You drive me wild woman. I can't think straight when I'm around you." He groaned as he felt his own end was close. He gathered her up in his arms, picked her up and wedged themselves against the door. He lowered his head to the nape of her neck as he slid from tip to base, stroking her hard and deep in her core.

She grabbed his hair when she felt his mouth on her skin, taking her right back to the brink. With his hands holding her up under her knees, his pelvis worked like an engine, thrusting forward and upward. She couldn't take it for very much longer, especially when he bit into her neck, causing her to climax. With her inner muscles gripping him like a hot, wet vice, he swore as he felt his own end come barreling forward, his cock jerking hard within her.

Both of them out of breath, he showered her upper body with gentle kisses. When he got to her neck, he was extra careful. She was definitely gonna be sore for a couple days, and in more places than her neck...

After a minute or two, he slowly peeled them both off the door, and walked back to the bed. Setting her down, he finally made the move to pull out of her. She arched a little and even gasped slightly at the loss. Instantly, she rolled on her side and burrowed into the bed. His protective need over her had him tucking her in before he trekked to the bathroom. A hot shower was desperately calling him.

He didn't take more than 10 minutes before retiring. When he crawled in, he could tell she was fast asleep. Tentatively, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and was rewarded by a small moan as her body shifted back and melted with his. It wasn't long before he buried his face into her neck and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Derek/Allison

A/N: People asked for it, here's an add-on to the story. :) btw, we are set after the Alpha has arrived, but Cora didn't get sick, and Derek is still an Alpha.

It was the warmth of the sun, dancing over her skin that woke her. Taking in her surroundings, she sighed. She remembered last night all too well.

Following Derek home to confront him. The many calls from Scott, that she ignored each time. Texts from both Lydia AND Stiles telling her to leave it alone. His eyes, ruby red as he grabbed her and kissed her...

Instantly, she blushed. Pulling up the blanket to cover herself, she suddenly realized she wasn't in bed alone.

"There's no use being shy now..." Derek groaned as she turned and faced him. "I've already seen all of you. Which is gorgeous by the way. No wonder Scott kept you to himself."

As Allison stared down at the lithe male, she couldn't make herself talk. She had so much she wanted to say...but what did she start with?

"Hey," he spoke softly, his hand coming up onto hers, stroking it gently. "I'm gonna tell you right now, I didn't expect any of last night. I've dreamt of it sure, but..."

"So what do we do? Scott will...he'll smell it right? He'll know."

"Yeah probably." He gave her a stern look. "Just know I don't regret it. Not one bit."

"Even if I'm an Argent?" This made him freeze.

"I didn't think I'd be back in bed with another Argent sure, I'll give you that. But you..." He leaned in, his hand now on her cheek, caressing her. "You are more than 'an Argent'. You don't do what you've been told to by your family's messed up tradition, you do what's right. You protect your friends, your family, the people you care about and love."

They stared into each other's eyes in silence. After a while, her words came as a whisper. "What does this mean? You and I? Was this a fling? A one night stand? What?"

She was getting defensive, and he didn't like that. "No. I don't do those. I don't bother with them cause it's boring. And one party or both gets too attached and is scared of commitment."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll figure out what to do with the rest of the Pack later. But for now," he grabbed her and laid her underneath him. He liked her like this: dark hair sprawled over his pillows, her underneath him... Leaning down, he kissed her gently, his smile growing when she eagerly responded. Melting his body with hers, he quickly lost himself in her scent, her touch, as he proved her meaning to him over and over.

When she entered the double doors as Beacon Hills High, she was nervous. The flurry of students around her fell into white noise as she quickly made her way to her locker.

"Allison?" She jumped as she yelped at the hand on her shoulder, which earned a screech from her visitor. Roughly turning, she faced him.

"Stiles? Jesus, you scared me!"

"Probably not as much as you scared me." His hand was on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to-"

"I meant with Derek." She quickly looked down. Turning back to her locker, she fiddled with the dial. He was oblivious to her as he rambled on, scolding her. "Cause you never texted me back. Or Lydia. And Scott was really worried about you cause none of us heard from you all weekend."

Finally getting her locker open, she put her stuff away. "I just...I went target shooting. I needed some time by myself."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute-hold on you...went and shot your bow..."

"Uh huh." She nodded. He wasn't believing her.

"...the whole weekend..." She glanced at him as she packed some books in her bag.

"...by yourself?"

"Yes Stiles. By myself." Frustrated, she closed her locker door, spun the dial and started to walk away.

"And Derek?" She stopped, but didn't look back. When she didn't speak, he continued on. "Did you talk to him? What did he say?"

Looking down, Allison rounded the corner as she made her way towards biology.

This went on for weeks. Stiles questioning her while she did her best to avoid Scott. When he got in her last nerves, she yelled at him.

"Leave me alone Scott. We broke up, remember? Stop following me like a lost puppy."

She knew it was mean, but she was fed up with his childish behavior. That night, Derek had snuck into her room...

Rubbing the back of her neck, she couldn't focus on the diagrams on the white board. Tuning out of lecture, she thought of him. Of Derek. How her aunt destroyed most of his family...how Peter got his revenge on Kate. The Alpha Pack. The unknown identity of the Darach...

Her spine suddenly tingled, as if her body knew she was being watched. Her eyes were drawn to the window as she glanced outside...only find no one there. Shaking it off, she pretended to follow along and write down scribbles as notes.

The screech of the fire alarm had her flinching. Dazed, she glanced around at the other kids. They were equally as surprised.

"Okay students, that's the fire alarm. Get up, form a line, and stay calm. Go to the meet up area." The teacher yelled above all the noise. Filing into line, she made her way with the other students to the parking lot. Once outside, the chills came back. Scanning the area, she saw a dark figure move in between the columns of bleachers. Gripping her hidden knife, she made her way over.

Walking slowly, she weaved through two bleachers. She didn't get far before two massive arms wrapped around her tight, and a strong body pinned her to the metal stand. She struggled until she caught the scent of the man who had her.

"You know, a Hunter should never be on their own..." Derek purred into her ear. "Never know who's hunting who." As his teeth caught her earlobe, her hands went to his waist. Their bodies wound closer, seeking each other out.

"The fire alarm? That was you?" She groaned. His lips found her neck.

"I needed you." He kissed her, her arms wrapping themselves instantly around his neck. After a few minutes, he tore his lips from hers, only to kiss her jawline, then down to her collarbone.

"Needed me?" She breathed out.

"Yes," he stepped away from her a little. "I haven't been able to control my shifting when you were away." As if on cue, his eyes glowed violently red. The mark of an Alpha werewolf.

"What do you mean 'can't control it'?" She stared straight into his predator eyes, unflinching at the intensity.

"I can't...anytime I catch myself thinking of you? My claws extend, my fangs, all of it. I shift, sometimes fully other times just partial. But something in me-" he paused, as if realizing a crucial fact. "The wolf in me needs you. Needs to be around you. If I'm not?" He didn't explain further. He didn't have to.

"What does this mean? This doesn't seem normal. Not for your kind."

"That's cause it's not." A deep voice came of the darkness. They both turned to see someone they never expected. Deucalion.

"What do you know Deucalion?" Derek instantly shielded Allison with his body.

"There's a lot of things I know that has surprised me over the years, something that I thought could never happen. But you two," he drawled. Using his cane, he walked closer to the uneasy couple. "'From warring families, two will unite through a bond, destroying the darkness between foes'."

"Warring families?" Derek quizzed.

"Argent and Hale." She spoke, catching on.

"Yes," Deucalion purred as he stopped, resting on his cane. "You two were predicted a very long time ago. Much older than me mind you, but prophecies like that never leave my mind."

"Like Scott being a True Alpha." Derek drew on.

"Scott will become a great inspiration to us all, in due time. But right now, the two of you," Deucalion, walked towards the parking lot. "Have my full attention."

Once he was gone, Derek and Allison both relaxed a little. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure. But he knows something we don't. And I don't like that." Derek spoke.

A couple hours later, they found themselves back at Derek's.

"What's it like?" Allison quipped out of nowhere, as she stared out the window.

"What's 'what' like?" He was preparing dinner.

"Being a wolf?" He stopped chopping onions and looked up at her.

"You're kidding," When she turned and waited for his answer, he continued on carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"When you bit my mom, she would've been your beta. Right?"

"Yeah. But that's if I wanted her in my pack. I only bit her cause-"

"She was gonna kill Scott. I know." Allison rubbed her arms nervously. "But she wouldn't have been a mate..."

"What?! No!" Derek said disgusted as he went back to chopping. "We choose mates way differently. After both parties have consented."

"You mean sex?"

"Sometimes. Other times it's more than that. It's the bond between the two, and what they represent to each other."

"You mean like how a pack makes an Alpha stronger?"

"Kind of, except both of them feel it. They better the other just by being who they are."

She pondered his words as she stared back out the window.

She had arrived just in time. She followed Derek and Scott to the abandoned bank. She heard the fighting between the four wolves, and saw that they were losing fast to both Cora and Boyd's feral rage. When she got to the vault, she looked down and found a line of mountain ash.

'They're stuck...' Her eyes widened in horror. 'They're trapped.' She bent down to the ground, her decision made.

"Allison, don't!" Scott cried to her, but too late. Her hands were on the ash line. Derek could only stare.

"Boyd!" She called. Both of them looked to her as she broke the line. Cora charged first, and ran towards the doors. Allison had quickly gotten out of her way but Boyd didn't. Growling, he charged her.

"Boyd! No!" Derek roared, his Alpha tone ineffective. Scott and Derek watched helplessly as Boyd's claws raked down the front of Allison's body.

As Scott tackled Boyd out of the way, Derek dropped to the ground as he cradled Allison in his arms. "Allison? Allison?!" He desperately called to her. Her blood filled his nose. "Oh no, no, no!" He growled as he began to rock her. Her body was becoming colder by the second. They were losing her...

"Come on baby. Stay with me. Stay awake!" He looked over at Scott, who had knocked out Boyd. "Call Argent!" He turned his attention back to Allison when her hand came up to his cheek. He tried not to flinch as how cold she was.

"It's okay." She tried to gulp down air, but all she tasted was copper. He used his thumb to wipe away the corner of her lips where blood began to pool. "It's okay," she kept repeating.

"What do I do Allison?! What do I do?" He screamed his desperation. He was losing her fast. Her heart was slowing rapidly.

"It's..." Her voice died off as her eyes closed, her body going limp.

"No!" He roared, his eyes flashing red as he lunged forward...and bit her. As he retracted his fangs, he waited.

Nothing changed. Her face was still, her skin turning a pale blue. He had lost her.

"No, she can't..." Scott whimpered. Derek turned to him. "She can't be..."

"I didn't...I didn't know..." Derek's voice wavered. "She should've left the ash." His rage only masked his pain. "Why didn't you leave it alone!?" He yelled at her body as tears flooded his cheeks.

Isaac suddenly ran inside. "Guys, the Argents just-" he stopped when he saw Allison's body in Derek's arms. "What..." He couldn't even ask, his mind not comprehending the scene in front of him.

"Derek, we've gotta go." Scott grabbed his shirt.

"We can't leave her!"

"Yes you can." Chris Argent came up from behind them, a 12-gauge in his hands. "We'll take her..."

"Scott, go!" When he didn't budge, Derek roared. "Go now!" When both he and Isaac fled, he turned to face the Argent. "Boyd...it was a trap..."

When Chris investigated the vault, Derek could only stare. "Deucalion set them in there. The walls, they're made out of-"

"Hecatolite." Chris finished.

"We didn't know til it was too late. She must have followed us..." When Derek's voice faltered, Chris bent down to him.

"Let me take her home." Reluctantly, he handed her body to Chris. He could only stare as Chris walked back out towards his car, his eyes never leaving Allison's face.

A few days later, Chris walked in his front door, to find he was not alone. Derek was sitting on his couch, hands tightly woven together. Neither of them spoke at first.

"I know you didn't kill her. You loved her," surprised, Derek looked at him. He hadn't expected this reaction.

"You knew."

"Yeah...I knew. I've known for a while now." He looked down. "I got a call from Deucalion one night. He talked about how the "war would be over soon between my family and wolves". I asked him what he meant and all he said was "Look in your daughter's room." and hung up. I was curious, so I did. You both were asleep. At first, I didn't believe it and I was going to shoot you. Maybe just thought that you were using her to get back at what Kate had done. But..." He looked at Derek, tears swelled. "When I saw you hold her in the vault, I knew. You didn't see her as means to an end...you cared about her."

"I did...I do. I don't know what it was about her, but I couldn't..." Derek stood up and walked over to Chris. "I just needed you to know." As he was about to walk out, Chris stopped him.

"You bit her. Tried to turn her." His eyes were stern.

"I tried to save her." Derek got defensive. "I couldn't let her die when she saved me and Scott...when paid the price."

"If she lived, and turned..." Derek didn't like where this was going. "What would you have done?" Chris questioned.

"I would've taken her as my Beta. Also..." He was hesitant. "As my mate. If she would've accepted me courting her, I would've mated her for life." He got close to Chris. "I loved your daughter."

Chris nodded, seemingly accepting his answer. "Alright then." He patted Derek's shoulder before speaking again. "Allison, what's your answer?"

Derek turned when he heard a noise behind him. There, standing a few feet away, was his Allison. She had lived. She smiled at him, her eyes flashing yellow.

"What? How..."

"When I got her back to the house, I noticed the bite mark. It wasn't fresh, but healing. You bit her just in time to get the healing activated in her. Maybe because you're a born wolf, I don't know. But she survived because of you."

As Chris left the two alone, Derek tentatively walked to her.

"This isn't a dream."

She smiled. "No, it's real. I'm here.

See?" When she opened her arms for him, he quickly wrapped himself around her.

"I thought I lost you." He muffled into her hair.

"I couldn't leave without telling you..." He pulled back a little.

"Tell me what?" He brushed her hair out of her face.

Her smile widened. "That I love you."


End file.
